Sparkling Light
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Sequel to Lighting bolts and Hearts. Hermione soon finds out she's having a baby. Harry's the father. However, the only thing that will destroy Voldemort is the birth of Mione's baby. However, what if she goes into labor during the final battle? READ!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK, here is the sequel to Lighting Bolts and Hearts. This will be more then one or two chapters. Don't know how many yet. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!!! Thanks!

Sparkling Light Chapter One All I Want for Christmas is You 

A month had passed and it was close to Christmas finally. It was only a month ago when Harry and Hermione made love for the first time. The grounds were covered under a blanket of soft snow and the black lake was frozen into thick ice.

It was rather cold out and everyone was preparing for Christmas. However, Harry couldn't come up with any ideas as to what to get Hermione for Christmas. Hermione was too having the same problem.

2 weeks before Christmas, it was a early afternoon and Hermione was in bed all day. She even missed classes. Harry was worried by this time. After Snape's 2 hour class ended, Harry walked in the Common Room and went to walk in the girls' dormitory, but of course boys couldn't go there. Otherwise the alarm would go off and McGonagall would give Harry massive detention.

Harry thought of an idea. He pulled out his wand and used a spell that is like a barrier. It worked. He walked up and opened the girls' dormitory door.

Harry never saw the girls' dormitory before. It was of course fancy and all the bed sheets and curtains were pink and had the same heater in the middle. Harry saw Hermione in her bed.

However, she was shaking violently and was clutching at the blanket on her. She looked beyond cold and then suddenly coughed violently.

Harry rushed over. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" cried Harry worriedly. Hermione continued to shake and cough. "Hermione! Come on Hermione, open your eyes angel…", said Harry worriedly. Hermione was really sick…she still wouldn't wake up. Harry then knew something was terribly wrong. He then saw Ginny come in.

"Ginny, go get me a wet cool washcloth! Hurry!" cried Harry, brushing Hermione's hair out of her face. Ginny nodded quickly and came back with a washcloth.

Harry placed it on Hermione's burning hot forehead and. "She's burning up…we got to take her to the hospital wing", said Harry. He carefully lifted Hermione up and carried her down the stairs. He was surprise, his girlfriend was incredibly light. As light as a feather.

When they were climbing the long stairs that reached to the hospital wing, Hermione suddenly clutched at her chest. "Hermione…?" asked Harry, hoping she would respond. "Harry…my chest hurts…", cried Hermione weakly. "Ok love, it's ok…we're almost at the hospital wing", comforted Harry softly.

Once they arrived, Madam Pomfrey told Harry to put Hermione on a bed and Harry instantly did so. "Well, she is very sick. It's a bad fever with coughing and chest pain", said Madam Pomfrey. "Will she be ok?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Well, yes…in time. She will be better in a week…but will need a lot of rest and medicine. Madam Pomfrey paused when she saw Harry holding Hermione's limp hand.

"And of course, she will need love", said Madam Pomfrey.

The next morning, Harry was sitting by Hermione's bed. He continued to hold her hand and also stroke her hair. Hermione suddenly shook and coughed violently, sounding more like struggling to breathe.

After done coughing, Hermione opened her eyes and clutching her chest. She was so pale…it made her chocolate brown eyes look extremely dark.

"Mione! How are you feeling!?" cried Harry worriedly. "I'm so cold…and I hurt all over", uttered Hermione weakly. "Harry, what happened…?" asked Hermione weakly. "You got sick. A bad fever along with coughing and chest pain. But it's ok. Madam Pomfrey said you'll be back on your feet in a week", said Harry softly. "A week?! Harry, I have classes though!" cried Hermione as she attempted to sit up, but suddenly had chest pain.

She let out a cry of pain when she did. "Hermione, take it easy sweetie. You're really sick right now. Just try to relax love", said Harry softly.

"I can't though Harry…too much hurts…", cried Hermione as she lay back down with Harry's help.

Harry thought for a minute. "How about I tell you a story?" asked Harry sweetly. "Harry, I'm not a little girl anymore", said Hermione. "I know that. But I would do anything to make you feel soothed and comforted when your so sick", said Harry.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

Harry tried to think of a story. Then he thought of one. "Well, one time…there was a girl. The most beautiful adorable girl", said Harry. "She was a bit different though. She was off to herself a lot and also had a heart-shaped scar on her chest. Some kids would also make fun of her and call her a mudblood", said Harry.

"Then finally a boy came into her life and thought she wasn't different at all. He in truth loved her very much. When the two made love for the first time, she was afraid he wouldn't love her anymore once he saw her scar. But he still loved her when he saw it. He thought it was cute in truth", said Harry.

"What happened then?" asked Hermione, trying to keep her eyes open cause she was getting tired. "Well, as years passed, their love grew deeper and finally they got married. And even had 4 beautiful children…", said Harry.

"I wish we could get married and have children Harry…", said Hermione softly. "We will someday Hermione love", said Harry. Hermione smiled and soon fell asleep.

2 weeks later it was Christmas eve Hermione and Harry still haven't decided what to get each other.

Finally Harry was pacing the common room floor. "Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. "It's just that…I didn't get you anything yet for Christmas…I couldn't think of anything", said Harry.

Hermione smiled and held Harry's hand. "But there is something you can give me", said Hermione softly. "What?" asked Harry.

Hermione got off the couch and walked up to Harry. "Harry, all I want for Christmas is you…", said Hermione. She then looked out the window. "Harry, there's northern lights outside…I think we should…make love outside…in the soft snow under the northern lights", said Hermione.

Harry smiled and nodded. The two went outside far a way from the castle under the northern lights in the soft snow. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a heating charm on him and Hermione so that their bodies were warm.

Hermione lay down in the snow on her back and Harry got on top of her, however being careful not to put too much weight on her. She was so small. A short while later they were both almost completely underdressed.

When Hermione's bra was off however, revealing her heart shaped scar, something was very different about it. It was sparkling…it was pink sparkles. "Hermione, when did it start doing this?" asked Harry.

"I…don't know…", said Hermione. "It's beautiful…gives us some light too", said Harry. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry started to suck on and lick Hermione's right breast.

Hermione moaned in pleasure. Harry then softly kissed the sparkling scar. It felt warm…and felt like some kind of lovable feeling.

Finally, Harry entered Hermione and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Oh God Harry…that feels so good…Harry, harder please…", cried Hermione.

Harry went harder and Hermione screamed Harry's name in pleasure. "OH GOD HARRY!!!" screamed Hermione. Finally after it ended, Harry kept Hermione warm in his arms. The only light was the bright sparkling scar on Hermione's chest.

End of chappie one

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! NO flames!! Thanks!


	2. Trouble

Sparkling Light 

Chapter Two

Trouble

Ginny was sleeping in bed in the girls' dormitory. It's been 2 weeks since Christmas. It was only 4 in the morning. Ginny then heard Hermione moan in pain. Ginny sat up and looked over at Hermione. Hermione was sitting up in bed, and was clutching her stomach.

"Hermione? Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Ginny worried for her best girlfriend. She always loved Hermione like a sister. "I've just been having stomach cramps all morning….and I kind of feel sick…I already threw up twice", said Hermione weakly.

Ginny rushed over to her. "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing…", said Ginny concerned. "You're right Gin…", said Hermione weakly. "Wow! Hermione, your not going to be stubborn and put up a fight…? Jesus, you are sick…", said Ginny worriedly.

"Can you walk there on your own?" asked Ginny. "Yes…", said Hermione getting up with Ginny's help. Hermione soon got to the hospital wing.

"What brings you here Miss. Granger?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "Well, I've been throwing up a lot this morning and I have stomach cramps…", explained Hermione.

"All right dear, sit here and let me check you out", said Madam Pomfrey.

However, Hermione wasn't sick.. "Hermione, let me feel your stomach dear…", said Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey felt Hermione's stomach and pressed on it slightly.

"Hermione…let me do a few tests…something doesn't feel right in there", said Madam Pomfrey.

After the tests were done, Madam Pomfrey looked shocked. "What is it?" asked Hermione. "Miss. Granger…you're 2 weeks pregnant", said Madam Pomfrey.

"WHAT?!" cried Hermione shocked. "This can't be happening…I'm only 16!" said Hermione. "Hermione, were you raped…?" asked Madam Pomfrey knowing Hermione is too deep into her studies to get into love making.

"No. Harry and me made love 2 weeks ago…", replied Hermione. "Oh, Mr. Potter is the father", said Madam Pomfrey.

After Hermione left the hospital wing, she was very stressed. How was she going to tell Harry? He had too much on his mind. Voldemort, the final battle and so much more. Hermione knew Harry was going to be mad.

Hermione went up to the girls' dormitory and was so stressed and upset she started to cry. Then she heard the door open and saw Ginny rush over.

"Hermione?! What's wrong?!" cried Ginny worriedly. "Oh Ginny…something happened…I don't know how to tell Harry!" sobbed Hermione.

Ginny sat on the side of the bed. "What happened Hermione?" asked Ginny concerned. "Gin…I'm pregnant! Harry is the father….", said Hermione.

"Oh My God…Hermione!" cried Ginny as she hugged Hermione. "I don't know how to tell Harry! He's got too much on his mind so I know he will be mad…", cried Hermione.

"Sweetie, he won't…", soothed Ginny. While hugging, since it was dark in the room…suddenly there was blue sparkles coming from Hermione's chest.

Ginny let go of Hermione. "Hermione?! What in the Merlin's grave…?!" asked Ginny shocked. "Where is that sparkle coming from?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed and took her sweater off. Ginny saw the heart shaped scar and it was sparkling blue. "Hermione…? What the?!" asked Ginny.

"It's that scar from a year ago when I was hurt…but it didn't start sparkling until 2 weeks ago when Harry and me made love. But it's strange, the last time it sparkled it was pink. Now it's blue…", said Hermione confused.

By the next day, Hermione saw Harry in the first floor corridor. "Harry…listen…something happened…", said Hermione.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry concerned. "Harry…I…I'm pregnant. You're the father…", said Hermione.

"WHAT?!" yelled Harry, not angry but shocked. Hermione remained silent. "Hermione…we're only 16 though…and with Voldemort after me…", started Harry. "Harry! I know that! I just knew you would be mad!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm not mad! I'm just shocked!" said Harry truthfully. "Forget it Harry! I'll do this on my own! You're too busy fighting Voldemort anyway!" cried Hermione, tears flooding her eyes.

She turned around and ran off. Harry noticed the blue sparkles through Hermione's sweater.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!!! Thanks!


	3. Harry's Worries and Ginny's Cat

Sparkling Light Chapter Three 

Harry's Worries and Ginny's cat

By night Hermione still believed Harry was mad. He really wasn't…he was at first shocked. But now he was worried for Hermione. He decided to give her some time before he spoke with her.

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the common room, thinking. Then she saw Ginny come in. "Hermione, are you ok? Did you tell Harry…?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. He's mad. I already know he is. He's too busy fighting Voldemort to take care of me and my child", uttered Hermione. "Did he say he was mad…?" asked Ginny as she sat on the couch and rubbed Hermione's back.

"No…but he was. I could tell…", said Hermione weakly. "I don't know what to do Gin. I'm on my own to birth this child…", said Hermione. Ginny held Hermione's hand.

"I'll take care of you sweetie. And for all we know Harry might come and help too", said Ginny. "Thanks Ginny", said Hermione.

Meanwhile in class Harry was not even paying attention to what McGonagall was teaching. He was too worried for Hermione.

She was only 16…and she was also delicate. Not to mention…what if Voldemort came after the baby? "Harry?" asked Ron. "Huh?" asked Harry snapping out of his thoughts.

"You all right mate?" asked Ron. "Yeah…just thinking", replied Harry.

"Ron, I'm worried about Hermione", said Harry softly. "What about her?" asked Ron. "Ron…she's going to have a baby. I'm the father", said Harry in a low whisper so that no one heard.

"Bloody hell!!!" yelled Ron loudly. "Keep it down! When she told me I was in such shock, she misunderstood and thought I was mad", said Harry.

"Well, go tell her that you aren't", said Ron. "I'm going to give her some time first…she was very upset", said Harry.

The next afternoon, Hermione and Ginny were going for a walk by the lake. They were just talking. "Hey Gin, can we take a break from walking? I'm already tired", said Hermione weakly. "Sure Mione", said Ginny.

The two sat down in the grass by the lake.

"Hermione, I was just wondering , do you want a boy or a girl?" asked Ginny, placing her hand on Hermione's stomach. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want him or her to feel safe and loved", said Hermione softly.

"That proves you'll be a great mother", said Ginny smiling.

After a few minutes, Ginny noticed something on the side of the lake. "What's that?" asked Ginny. "I see it too…it looks like…a cat…", said Hermione getting up.

The two girls went over and saw an orange and black and white Calico cat laying by the lake, she had a broken paw because she couldn't stand.

Ginny knelt down beside the cat and petted her fur. "Who do you think owns this poor thing?" asked Hermione as she knelt down too. "She has no collar…", said Ginny.

Hermione looked at the wounded paw. She saw it was bleeding a bit. "I wonder how she got hurt…", said Ginny holding the cat close.

"Wait, give her to me for a second", said Hermione. Ginny carefully gave the cat to Hermione. "I know these bites…they are from this plant…when it bites something that something is poisoned", said Hermione urgently.

"We've got to do something", said Ginny. "I don't think we have enough time Gin…", said Hermione. The cat did look weak. But suddenly, golden sparkles came from the heart shaped scar on Hermione's chest.

"Now what is it doing?" asked Hermione. The scar sparkled more. The cat raised it's head and moved closer to the sparkle. "Hermione, no one is around, take off your sweater and see what happens", said Ginny.

Hermione nodded and took it off. Her heart shaped scar had golden sparkles and suddenly the sparkles surrounded the cat and after a few seconds everything stopped sparkling. "Hermione! Look!" cried Ginny.

Hermione looked at the paw and it was no longer bleeding, it was healed.

The cat meowed lively and purred in Hermione's arms. "Hermione, there is something incredibly special about that scar…if it has healing powers…who knows what else it can do", said Ginny.

Ginny and Hermione went back up to the girls' dormitory with the cat and Ginny was brushing the cat's fur. "God this cat is so beautiful", said Ginny. "You should keep her then Gin", said Hermione.

"But Mione, you saved this cat's life. You deserve her", said Ginny. "Yes…but I got Crookshanks…you know him, he would get jealous", said Hermione.

"What should you name her?" asked Hermione. "I think…Cherry', said Ginny. "Gin, let me look at Cherry's stomach…", said Hermione. Hermione looked at the cat's stomach. She then placed her hand on it and it felt swollen.

She felt a hard kick from inside. "Ginny…this cat…is having kittens I think!" cried Hermione.

"Kittens?! Wow! They will replace the cats that mom used to have down at home before they passed away. I can't wait until they come. I bet she was scared though, on her own with her kittens", said Ginny, petting the cat who was purring.

"I know how she feels…", uttered Hermione, placing her hand on her stomach. Ginny looked at Hermione worriedly. "It's going to be all right Mione", said Ginny.

The next day Hermione was walking down the fourth floor corridor. She was in such deep thought she didn't notice where she was walking. She suddenly banged into someone.

"Oh…I'm sorry…", started Hermione but then she saw it was Harry.

"Oh…you. So, anything new with Voldemort?" snapped Hermione. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. They looked angry. But Harry could tell she was hiding how scared and hurt she was.

Harry walked closer to Hermione. "Mione angel…I am not mad at you. I love you Hermione. I'll love our baby too. I promise I'll take care of you and our child", said Harry softly. "Before I was just shocked…not mad", said Harry.

Hermione paused and her anger slowly left her eyes. She then suddenly threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug. "I love you Harry! I love you!!!" cried Hermione.

She was sobbing heavily. "Shhhhhh, don't cry Hermione. I love you too angel", said Harry holding onto her.

End of chapter three

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO flames!!! Thanks!!!


	4. Dumbledore's Warning

Sparkling Light 

Chapter Four

Dumbledore's Warning

A week has passed and Harry took extra care of Hermione. It was a late night and Harry and Hermione were in the boys' dormitory.

They were going through pictures from their past. "Remember this Harry? The Yule Ball?" asked Hermione. Harry looked and saw a picture of Harry and Hermione at the Yule ball. "Ginny took that picture, right?" asked Harry. "Yes. She's good at picture taking", replied Hermione.

"God you were beautiful in that picture", said Harry. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Harry.

"Harry…", started Hermione after many minutes. "Yes angel?" asked Harry. "Something weird happened…", said Hermione softly. "Do you remember last Christmas when we made love and my scar sparkled pink?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Well, the other day when I was crying because I thought you were mad, my scar sparkled blue. But that's not all…", began Hermione. "Harry, Ginny and me found a pregnant cat. The cutest little thing, but she was poisoned. We thought she was going to die for sure. But…my heart started to have golden sparkles…and well it healed the cat. Ginny kept the cat but I just think it's so strange…", said Hermione softly.

"We should talk to Dumbledore about it tomorrow", said Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione and stroking her shoulder. "You know Mione, I think it's a gift', said Harry.

All of a sudden, the boys' dormitory door flew open and Ginny came rushing in. "Ginny? What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Hermione…I need your help", said Ginny anxiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione getting up. "It's my cat, I think she's having the kittens", said Ginny.

Hermione followed Ginny to the girls' dormitory and saw the cat was laying in the large cat bed, looking a bit uncomfortable and also was restless.

Hermione knelt down to the cat and felt her stomach. "Gin, how long ago did she eat?" asked Hermione. "It's been 20 hours or something like that…she refused to eat all those hours", said Ginny.

"Then it is time. Ginny, you go get soft warm towels and scissors", said Hermione.

Ginny nodded and came back with the things.

A while later, 4 kittens were born. Two were males and the other two were females. "God Ginny, they are so adorable!" said Hermione happily.

"Cherry did a beautiful job too", said Ginny.

"Do you have any homes for them yet?" asked Hermione. "Mom wants two. And I'm keeping that little female there", said Ginny pointing at the orange and white female kitten.

"And Ron wants that black and white male", said Ginny.

The next day, Harry and Hermione were at Hagrid's class. He of course had something dangerous to show them. He somehow captured a werewolf. It was in a cage outside by the hut.

"Now, class…who would like to come up and throw this stick in the cage to the werewolf? You see, werewolves like chewing on sticks', said Hagrid.

"Harry, how about you?" asked Hagrid. Harry gulped, nervous. But he bravely walked forward. The werewolf snarled and started to growl violently.

Then suddenly it reached out and scratched Harry's leg, leaving a deep wound.

Hermione shrieked with fear. "Now werewolf, I told you not to scratch", said Hagrid, completely ignoring Harry, who fell to his knees from the pain.

Hermione was so scared. Fear took over herself and suddenly purple sparkles came from her chest. Everyone looked at her. The purple sparkles remained from the scar.

Hermione ran over to Harry's side and knelt down. "Are you ok?" asked Hermione fearfully. "No… the wound is deep…", said Harry.

Hermione then thought of something.

"Harry, wait…hold still", said Hermione softly. The whole class watched, wondering what was going to happen.

Hermione took her sweater off, not caring of anyone seeing her half undressed, Harry needed to be healed. No one paid attention to her being half dressed when they saw the golden sparkles appear from her heart-shaped scar.

Sparkles circled around the wound in Harry's leg. It took longer to heal Harry then it did to heal the cat. Finally, the wound was gone. Three Ravenclaw students gasped and others just stared with shock. A Gryffindor third year said "What kind of magic is that?!". His friend replied "It must be a gift or something…".

Once Hermione got her sweater back on, she suddenly felt drained and weak as if she used all the energy she had in her.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Harry. Hermione couldn't reply…everything was going black. She felt so drained. The last thing she heard was Harry scream her name in worry and then nothing.

Hermione could hear voices all around her. She still felt drained and weak. She struggled to open her eyes, but in time she did. She saw Harry leaning over her. "Hermione! Are you ok!?" cried Harry worriedly.

Hermione looked around, she was in the hospital wing. "W-What happened…?" asked Hermione weakly. "You fell unconscious after healing my leg…it was strange. You gave a scare angel. You just looked so pale suddenly and drained…next thing you passed out. I brought you here", said Harry.

Hermione sat up with Harry's help. She felt so limp. Then they saw Dumbledore come in.

"Professor, something strange is going on with Hermione's scar…what is wrong with her?! It caused her to pass out in Hagrid's class…", said Harry urgently.

"I already know it all Harry. Hermione's scar is a gift. When she is happy or feels safe, it sparkles pink. When she is angry or scared, it sparkles purple. When she is stressed or upset, it will sparkle blue", explained Dumbledore.

"And as far as this healing power she has…when her scar sparkles gold, it's when she has to heal someone. However, it depends on how much healing the victims needs. When Hermione heals someone, if it is a lot of healing power used, it will drain her energy and body…even her magic", said Dumbledore.

"Magic?" asked Harry confused. "Miss. Granger, pull out your wand and show Harry what I mean. Say something simple like Accio", said Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded and pulled her wand out. "Accio!" cried Hermione. Nothing happened. "What?! Why…?!" cried Hermione. "The healing power your gifted with, will drain your energy and magic. You'll get it back when you get rest…however, you can't use this healing power all the time. It could drain you to death if you were to do it. Only use it if most needed", said Dumbledore.

"There is one more thing I must tell you two", said Dumbledore. "I finally found out what will destroy Voldemort", said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Harry. "The birth of your child", said Dumbledore. "Huh?" That doesn't make sense sir…", said Hermione confused.

"The moment you give birth to that child Miss. Granger, an invisible powerful force will instantly find Voldemort and kill him. It's the force of good magic", said Dumbledore.

End of Chapter Four

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOO flames!!! Thanks!


	5. Risking Her Life

Sparkling Light Chapter Five 

Risking Her Life

Five months passed by quickly. The whole school talked of nothing but the heart-shaped scar on Hermione's chest. The students that witnessed Hermione healing Harry, were still in shock.

Aside from the scar, Hermione was five months pregnant and was doing great. She got stomach cramps more then throwing up and craved vanilla ice cream a lot. Harry took very good care of her however and always jumped when she needed something.

One day Hermione was walking down the third floor corridor to class. She was late, since she was tired a lot from being pregnant.

Then she saw Malfoy. "Hey mudblood, the whole school is talking about your 'power'", said Malfoy. "What's it to you Malfoy?" snapped Hermione.

"I don't believe a thing anyone is saying. I bet you just made it up. Besides, what child would want a mother that has a sparkling scar anyway", sneered Malfoy.

Hermione then felt anger take over her and she punched Malfoy in the face. Her scar sparkled purple with anger. Malfoy could see the purple sparkles through her robe, he backed away and ran off.

"Wimp…", muttered Hermione. By night, Hermione was in the common room on the couch, thinking. She was worried a bit about the baby. She was five months pregnant, and the baby still wasn't kicking.

She then saw Harry come down. "Are you all right Hermione?" asked Harry concerned, sitting down next to her and started to rub her back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit concerned for the baby. He or she still isn't kicking, and well…I'm already five months…", said Hermione.

"Really? We should go to the hospital wing tomorrow and have you checked out sweetie…", said Harry concerned.

"You know Harry, the whole school knows about my scar…", started Hermione. Harry nodded. "I just wish I could heal more people. But because I can only use it when most needed because it could drain me, I can't heal as much people as I want…", said Hermione.

"Love, no one expects you to heal everyone. Just remember what Dumbledore said…only when most needed. He also meant for the ones close to you", said Harry.

Hermione remained silent. "Mione", started Harry. "Don't go off and do anything stupid like healing someone that isn't most needed…that would scare me to death to lose you", said Harry.

"I won't Harry…I promise", said Hermione softly as she kissed his cheek.

After a few minutes of talking, Hermione suddenly paused. "Hermione? What is it love?" asked Harry.

"Oh!" cried Hermione, instantly placing both hands on her swollen stomach. "Hermione? What's wrong?! Do you hurt?" asked Harry worriedly.

"No…I'm fine. Harry, feel this!" cried Hermione excitedly and she took his hand and placed it on her swelling stomach.

Harry felt a hard kick from inside. "Hermione…is that…", started Harry. "Yes Harry…the baby is kicking!" cried Hermione as she started to stroke her belly with both hands.

"Harry, I'm so excited!" said Hermione happily as she hugged Harry. "I am too…", started Harry…but his tone seemed full with worry. "Hermione…I'm so worried for you", said Harry.

Hermione looked at him. "I'm worried because your only 16 and the fact that Voldemort might be after our child", said Harry. "Harry…in truth, I'm scared. I'm scared I might have complications or anything like that. I'm young and delicate…but I'm too attached to the baby. I am willing to do this", said Hermione.

"I know love", said Harry as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

A couple of days later, Harry and Hermione were walking down a corridor…the hospital wing was on that corridor. Suddenly, Harry saw healers come rushing down, pulling a stretcher with someone on it.

It looked bad…because there was a breathing tube and everything else. Harry and Hermione saw the healers rush into the hospital wing.

"My God…I wonder what happened…", said Harry worried. "Harry, there was a little girl on that stretcher…", said Hermione fearfully.

"But Hermione, what can we do to help?" said Harry. Hermione looked rather serious. She then rushed into the hospital wing, Harry followed.

"Madam Pomfrey, what is going on?" asked Hermione instantly. "Well this 12-year-old muggle-born girl has a deadly muggle-born illness. She stopped breathing while in Charms class. We don't think she has much time", said Madam Pomfrey urgently.

Hermione looked at the little girl. She was a Gryffindor because she was wearing the badge. She looked very pale and was shaking. She was unconscious and was hooked up to a breathing tube.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think I know what to do", said Hermione seriously. "Take her off the medical machines and give her to me", said Hermione urgently.

"What? What are you on about?" asked the healer confused. "Just do it!" demanded Hermione. The healer nodded and took off the breathing tube and everything else.

While they were, Harry was very confused. "Harry, take my sweater", said Hermione taking it off and giving it to him. "What?! Hermione, no…you're not doing this! Don't you remember what Dumbledore told you?!" said Harry.

"Just take it!" said Hermione. She took the sickly girl from the healer and sat in the chair and held the girl in her lap. Suddenly, golden sparkles appeared from the heart shaped scar and surrounded the little girl.

The little girl's parents watched anxiously. It took several minutes and finally the process completed. The little girl's eyes opened slightly.

"W-What happened…?" asked the girl. "Are you feeling ok sweetie…?" asked Hermione, making sure she was completely healed. "Yeah…I do…", started the little girl.

The parents rushed over. The mother took the little girl and hugged her. The father of the little girl looked at Hermione, who put her sweater back on. "You saved our daughter's life. Thank you", he said.

"I'm muggle-born myself sir…I couldn't let her die like that…", said Hermione weakly, trying to stay awake from lack of energy.

"Mom, she saved my life! She's a hero!" said the little girl to her mother.

The father thanked Hermione again and went to join his wife and daughter. Harry rushed to Hermione's side. "Mione, are you ok?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Yeah…I…", started Hermione weakly…but then she once again felt drained and weak…she then fell unconscious and collapsed into Harry's arms.

End of chapter five

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! NOOOO flames! Thanks you guys!!!


	6. Harsh Parents

Sparkling Light 

Chapter Six

Harsh Parents

Hermione lay unconscious in a hospital bed in St. Mungos hospital. She had been unconscious for hours and it was 3 in the morning. Finally, her eyes cracked open. She looked around and the room was big so she knew she wasn't in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Hermione still felt drained and weak. She barely could lift her hand even she was so limp. "Hermione! Are you awake?" asked a voice…it sounded like Harry. Her vision was terribly blurry.

"W-What…? H-Harry…?" uttered Hermione weakly. "She's awake Healer Susan!" called Harry. A female healer came rushing in and checked Hermione's heartbeat.

"Her heart sounds good…she just needs rest for a few weeks", said Healer Susan. Hermione finally managed to open her eyes all the way and she sat up slightly.

"What happened…?" asked Hermione weakly. "You fell unconscious after healing that little girl", replied Harry, looking very worried. He was also holding Hermione's limp hand.

"Where is the little girl now?" asked Hermione. "She and her parents are in the waiting room. They were very worried about you", said Harry. Hermione paused and suddenly looked anxious.

"Harry! Is the baby ok?!" cried Hermione placing both hands on her swelling stomach. "Yes love. Calm down, the baby is fine", said Harry stroking Hermione's bushy hair.

Then the door opened and it revealed the little girl. She walked over to Hermione's bed. "Hermione, I made this for you", said the little girl. It was a get well soon card.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you…thank you", said Hermione weakly. "I had to do something for you. You saved my life", said the little girl.

"I'm sorry, what is your name sweetie?" asked Hermione. "Jenny", replied the girl. Jenny's mother came over. "Hermione dear, the healers told me everything about your scar having healing powers and…I don't know how to thank you for saving our daughter. It was beyond kind", said Jenny's mother.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Jenny's mother. Hermione thought for a few seconds. "I really don't want to trouble you…but…you see, I'm only 16 and having a baby. My boyfriend Harry here is the father. And…I haven't told my parents yet. But I have a horrible feeling they won't take kindly to this. If they don't…Harry and me and the baby will need somewhere to stay over the summer until we come of age…which will be in only 2 years", said Hermione.

"Hermione, if your parents don't take kindly to this news…then you are more then welcomed to stay at our house for the summer. You, Harry and the baby", said Jenny's mother kindly.

"Thank you…I'll let you know if I will or not…it depends on what my parents say", said Hermione.

A couple of weeks later, when Hermione had her strength back, she took a portkey and went to her parents house. Harry offered to come but Hermione chose to go by herself.

She walked in her muggle home and saw her mother come downstairs. "Hermione…what brings you here so suddenly…", started Mrs. Granger but she paused when she saw Hermione's large swollen stomach.

"Hermione…when? Why?! Who!?" demanded Mrs. Granger. "Were you raped?" asked Mrs. Granger. "No…Harry and me made love 5 months ago…", said Hermione. "WHAT?!?!?" shouted Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione, what on earth were you thinking?!" yelled Mrs. Granger angrily. "We weren't!" snapped Hermione. Then Hermione's father came down. "Ok, what's going on?" he demanded. "I heard it all…Hermione, what on earth has gotten into you?" yelled Mr. Granger.

"I wasn't!" cried Hermione. "Well, I'm hoping you have an abortion planned…", started Mr. Granger. "WHAT?! Are in insane?! Of course I don't! I'm already too attached!" shouted Hermione shocked.

"Hermione, you're only 16! You're too young and delicate to handle all this!" said Mrs. Granger. "I know that! But let me explain! I grew too attached! And not only that…the birth of this child will destroy Voldemort!" cried Hermione.

"Oh here we go with that again! Hermione, we worry about you every day when your at that strange school and honestly, we're getting sick of it!" said Mr. Granger harshly. "Well, I'm fine there! And aside from that, Harry, Ginny and this kind family I met recently are all willing to help me through this", said Hermione.

"Well we aren't", said Mrs. Granger meanly. "You heard your mother Hermione. "You're on your own. And we forbid you to ever come home", said Mr. Granger harshly. "What?!" cried Hermione shocked and hurt. "What did you expect Hermione? Ever since you were born we had high hopes you would have a normal childhood and not get pregnant until you were in your all grown up and married", said Mr. Granger.

"Yeah, well that's not how it went!" snapped Hermione. "Just get out now Hermione! We forbid you to ever come back!" yelled Mr. Granger. Hermone's eyes filled with tears.

Her heart shaped scar sparkled blue. She then turned around and ran out of there and went back to Hogwarts, with her real family.

End of Chapter six

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!!! Thanks!


	7. It Is Time

Sparkling Light 

Chapter Seven

It is Time

"Hermione? Love, what happened?!" cried Harry worriedly when he saw his girlfriend curled up on the couch crying terribly. Harry rushed over and got on the couch and cradled Hermione in his arms.

"Shhhhh, calm down Mione…it's all right angel. I'm here. What happened?" asked Harry as he stroked Hermione's hair. "M-M-My parents…t-t-they a-a-a-a-are s-s-so angry a-a-at m-me! T-They f-f-f-forbid m-m-me to c-c-come home and t-t-told me that I'm o-o-o-on m-m-my own! They a-a-a-a-also said they w-w-want n-n-n-n-nothing to do with m-m-me!" sobbed Hermione.

Her heart shaped scar on sparkling blue and she was crying horribly. Harry held onto her and continued to stroke her hair with one hand and rub her swollen stomach with the other. "Shhhhh, calm down love…it's ok…listen, if they refuse to take care of you…you know me, Ron, Ginny and Jenny's parents are here", said Harry holding onto Hermione. "I know…but H-Harry…t-t-t-they a-a-are m-m-my p-parents!!!" sobbed Hermione. "I t-t-thought t-they l-l-loved m-me!" sobbed Hermione, clutching Harry's shirt.

"I know angel…I know. Hermione, you've got to calm down. You'll get sick…", said Harry concerned. "I c-c-c-can't clam d-d-down!" cried Hermione.

Harry held her closer and rubbed her back. "Shhhhhhh, you have to love, you'll get sick. Come on sweetie…settle down", soothed Harry.

Hermione couldn't though, she was too upset and hurt. Her heart shaped scar was sparkling so blue it could light up the whole common room if it was dark in the room.

Hermione then felt her stomach heave and she threw up on the floor. Harry rubbed her back and held her bushy hair out of the way. "I can't take anymore Harry! I can't…", cried Hermione before throwing up again.

"Shhhh, just let it out love", comforted Harry softly.

Finally, after hours and hours of crying and getting sick and throwing up, Hermione calmed down and fell asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry was leaning on the arm of the couch with Hermione laying her head on his chest and was also still slightly clutching his shirt. She was shaking a bit from all the crying she did. Her heart shaped scar was no longer sparkling blue but was not sparkling at all.

Harry continued to stroke her hair and swelling stomach and whisper to her that it's all right and that he's here for her.

By morning, real early Harry awoke first and noticed Hermione's scar was sparkling pink…she felt safe in Harry's arms.

Harry smiled and stroked Hermione's hair. Hermione's eyes opened suddenly. "I'm sorry angel, did I wake you?" asked Harry. "No…the baby did. He or she kicks very hard…", replied Hermione sitting up with Harry's help.

Four months later, Hermione was nine months pregnant and due anytime now. One day Harry was in the common room. He then saw Hermione come in. She was carrying a small bowl of vanilla ice cream.

She sat down next to Harry. "How are you feeling Mione?" asked Harry. "Oh, I'm ok", replied Hermione softly.

Harry then noticed a daily prophet with breaking news on the front page…with a picture of death eaters. Harry quickly snatched it and looked at it. Hermione was too busy enjoying her ice cream to notice.

It said that Death Eaters escaped Azkaban and they were going to attack Hogwarts soon. Harry was now more scared and worried for Hermione then ever.

"Harry? What are you reading?" asked Hermione. Harry quickly hid the daily prophet. "Nothing…just some rubbish from Rita Skeeter", replied Harry.

"Rita Skeeter?" asked Hermione wondering why Harry would read that. "Oh, the only reason I was reading it wa because I thought I saw something in there about Dumbledore…", lied Harry.

Hermione looked like she didn't believe him. Harry had to act quick. He didn't want Hermione to know, she would be terrified. He had to think of a way to change the subject.

"Hermione, you got ice cream in your hair…", said Harry, this was true. She did have a little bit of ice cream in the curls of her bushy hair.

"What?! I do!? Where!?" cried Hermione. "Hold still love, don't panic…it's right here", said Harry. Hermione instantly felt it. "Oh God, I'm going to get knots from this!" cried Hermione.

"Oh love, just go take a shower to get it out", said Harry. Hermione sighed and nodded.

When Hermione was done with her shower, she came out I her pajamas and red jacket. She sat down next to Harry. She saw the daily prophet. "What is that? That breaking news…?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing…", started Harry, but Hermione was too fast. She snatched it and read the front page. It stated that 17 highly dangerous death eaters broke out including Bellatrix.

Hermione looked scared to death. "Harry…it says they will attack Hogwarts…", muttered Hermione. "I know why…Harry, they are coming for the baby! I know they!" cried Hermione panicked.

"Hermione, calm down love…I'm not letting them come after the baby…or you…", said Harry as he hugged Hermione to comfort her.

Later, Hermione went to go up to bed in the girls' dormitory. "Hermione, listen angel, I don't want you to worry all night and get no sleep", said Harry worriedly. Hermione nodded. She started to walked up the girls' dormitory stairs. Harry had one thing he wanted to tell her. He went to step on the stairs, a sudden powerful force like a barrier blasted Harry backwards

"Harry! Are you ok!?" cried Hermione racing to his side. "Yeah…but what was that?! I thought it's just an alarm", said Harry as he got up.

"It was…they much have changed it", replied Hermione.

By late at night, Hermione was sleeping soundly, but suddenly she heard a loud crash from outside. Hermione bolted right up. She looked out the window and saw Death Eaters on the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione gasped and ran down the stairs and to where Harry was. She saw him in bed in the boys' dormitory. "Harry! Wake up! Hurry!" cried Hermione fearfully. Harry awoke and saw Hermione looked terrified.

"Hermione?! Sweetie, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" asked Harry getting up. "No…Death Eaters are here!" cried Hermione. "They are?! Calm down Mione, we have to get out of here", said Harry urgently.

They ran down to the common room and heard screaming and spells being shot off from downstairs. They then saw Ron and Neville come.

"Harry! Hermione! Are you two all right?" asked Ron worriedly. "We're fine…but we have to get out of here", said Harry. Suddenly there was a loud crash against the common room portrait entrance, which was locked.

"They'll do anything to get in! They know about Hermione's baby and are all over the place trying to find her", said Ron urgently. "We have to get out of here!" said Harry. "The fireplace here does have a floo network", said Neville.

Suddenly, Hermione let out of a cry of pain and clutched her swollen stomach. Harry reached her first. "Hermione?! What's wrong!?" cried Harry worriedly.

"Harry…I…I think…Harry it's time!" cried Hermione clutched her stomach. "Oh God, come on, let's floo to St. Mungos hospital", said Harry urgently.

Hermione suddenly gasped and fell to her knees. "Hermione?! What is it?" asked Harry. "Harry…I…I can't make it to the hospital…the baby is coming too fast…!" cried Hermione fearfully.

"Yes you can Hermione! You're strong!" said Harry. "Harry, I can't! It's coming too fast…", said Hermione weakly. Harry was starting to panic…this was really bad timing. "Harry…", started Hermione. Harry looked at her.

She then looked at the girls' dormitory. "Harry…I don't have any choice", said Hermione. "What are you saying?" asked Harry. "Harry, you, Ron and Neville keep the Death Eaters away from the girls' dormitory, I have to give birth on my own. I can't make it to the hospital and death eaters are coming in here…", said Hermione, her breathing was becoming heavy and fast.

"Hermione, are in insane?! You can't give birth on your own! You need help! I'm coming up with you!" said Harry. "Harry, you can't…you'll never get through the barrier…please…I can't wait much longer…just keep the death eaters away from the girls' dormitory", said Hermione.

"Hermione…please be careful, I can't lose you", said Harry. Hermione nodded and Harry helped her stand. Hermione went up the stairs, leaning on and holding the side of the wall for support.

Harry was so worried for her. He then saw Death Eaters come in. Harry pulled out his wand. "STUPIFY!" screamed Harry.

Only seconds passed…a minute at the most and Bellatrix suddenly attempted to go up the girls' dormitory stairs. "Avada Kedavra!" screamed Harry. The killing curse hit Bellatrix.

Then Voldemort appeared. "Where is that child?" demanded Voldemort. Then suddenly everyone paused when they heard Hermione scream loudly from upstairs, ear splitting…then they heard a baby crying.

Then, Voldemort screamed as if a powerful force hit him and he collapsed to the ground, his body turned into nothing but thin dust…he was gone.

Harry then raced to the girls' dormitory stairs but couldn't get in because of the barrier. Then he saw Ginny come in the common room. "Ginny! Listen, you have to get up there! Hermione gave birth!" cried Harry urgently.

Ginny rushed up without any pause. Harry waited many minutes and finally he saw Ginny come down. "Harry, we have to call a healer…Hermione's unconscious and isn't waking up! The baby is fine, but I'm not sure about her", said Ginny urgently.

When the healer came, she checked Hermione out. "Well, she's very weak and drained…she may have had some complications…even though the baby came fast, she's still young and delicate", said the female healer.

The healer got permission for Harry to come up. "Is she going to be ok?" asked Ginny shakily. The healer looked at Harry and Ginny and said truthfully "I can't answer that Ginny".

"But she has to be ok! She has to be! She's strong! She will make it!" cried Harry. Hermione suddenly shook violently and inhaled deeply. "Hermione?! Can you hear me?" asked Harry. "H-Harry…?" asked Hermione weakly.

She then felt suddenly weak…more weak then ever. It felt like dying. "Her pulse is getting weaker!" cried the female healer urgently.

Then Hermione's heart stopped beating. "Hermione! Hermione please don't leave me!" cried Harry, he started to cry. "Hermione! Come on you're strong! Oh God, please Mione…I need you! The baby needs you!" sobbed Harry.

Ginny was crying too, she hugged Ron for comfort.

Then suddenly Hermione's heart shaped scar sparkled golden. Everyone paused. It sparkled more golden then ever….it lit up the whole room.

Then after a second or two, the sparkle was gone and Hermione gasped and opened her eyes. "Hermione?!" cried Harry. "H-Harry…what happened?" asked Hermione weakly.

The healer checked Hermione's pulse and heartbeat. "She's just fine…", said the healer. "How though?!" cried Harry. "It was her scar", said the healer. "It healed her because it knew she was dying", said the healer.

"But, how can a scar know hen the body it's on is about to die?" asked Ginny. "It's like what Dumbledore has been saying, that scar is a gift. However, that scar used all the sparkle in it to heal Hermione. It will no longer sparkle ever again", said the healer.

Harry sighed with relief that Hermione was all right. He went over and hugged her. "Thank God…my Hermione is all right!" cried Harry.

Hermione hugged him back. "I love you Harry…", said Hermione softly. "I love you too", said Harry.

Ginny came over, holding their baby. "Somebody would like to meet you two", said Ginny. Ginny handed the baby to Hermione. "Oh! She's so beautiful!" cried Hermione holding her baby close. "She is Mione, she looks like you!" said Harry.

"What should we name her?" asked Harry. Hermione thought for a minute. She then noticed the baby was pointing at Hermione's heart shaped scar.

Hermione smiled. "Sparkles Light", replied Hermione. "That's an unusual name", said Ginny. "Her first name will be Sparkles and her middle name will be Light", said Hermione. "And her last name will be Potter", said Harry. Hermione looked at him. "Hermione, I want us to get married when we turn 18. I want you and Sparkles to live in our own home and have many more children", said Harry softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I want that more then anything", said Hermione.

THE END!

Author's Note: That's it! Ok, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO flames! Thanks! Also, thanks for all the great reviews already!


End file.
